Dominic Cooper
Dominic Cooper portrayed Howard Stark in Captain America: The First Avenger, Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter, Captain America: The Winter Soldier and the TV series Agent Carter. Significant roles *Sidney Davidson in The Infinite Worlds of H. G. Wells (2001) *Andy Hoffman in Sparkling Cyanide (2003) *Spencer in Starter for 10 (2006) *Dakin in The History Boys (2006) *Sky in Mamma Mia! (2008) *Charles Grey in The Duchess (2008) *Danny in An Education (2009) *Hippolytus in Phèdre (2009) *Ben Sergeant in Tamara Drewe (2010) *Latif Yahia/Uday Huessien in The Devil's Double (2011) *Henry Sturges in Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012) Quotes *''"It’s amazing being around such professionals, such a finely oiled operation. At the same time, the amount of waiting around as scenes are perfected has been something of a culture shock."'' *''"It’s a funny one. You spend all this time going, 'God, I can't do another one of these independent films where I’m carrying the camera myself across a river to make the shot. I want to do big budget.' Then suddenly you are on a big-budget movie and you miss the guerilla filming of doing an independent."'' *''"It's an oppurtunity where you can see his future because I know the guy who becomes my son and I see myself as an older version in Iron Man 2 which is great for an actor to have those tools. All I know of him is that he's a fantastic engineer and inventor and a very slick Howard Hughes type that's into aviation and women! The comic itself is brilliant and the film has a fantastic cast."'' *"We learn the whole idea of where Stark Industries comes from, which is out of pure curiosity and creative juices and excitement towards thinking of the future and developing things for good. He’s a Howard Hughes. He’s a guy that loves inventing, that’s extremely intelligent, and that loves his lifestyle as well." *"You’re never quite sure where he’s been or where he’s just come from. And it’s always like he’s just come from somewhere in a tuxedo, from showing people his inventions and his new flying machines. He’s great fun." *"He’s important because he’s part of the machinery that helps Captain America manipulate his body." *"No not a father, he’s still a young man with lots of ambition in an extremely exciting time." *“Yeah of course, what a wonderful sort of representation to know who you son is going to become,” “It gave me an idea of how slick he should be, what a wonderful entrepreneur and inventor the man should be. Then you think of the period of time that he grew up in, so it was wonderful. It was just amazing to be part of that Marvel world.” I followed up and asked the actor to describe the WWII setting and look of the film. “It is very slick. It looks incredible, the mechanics of it.” *''“I did not grow up with comic books, I was more the kid making ‘vroom, vroom’ noises with a toy car. But once I submitted myself for the role, I received this lovely phone call and spoke to them at length about how they saw this character and what part he played in the overall story. With regard to the mechanics of Howard Stark, it turns out that he is a very exciting, exuberant entrepreneur who was a playboy and a creator, an inventor. So there were lots of aspects to the character that I felt could be made very elaborate and very much fun. I was slightly jealous that I didn’t have a suit and a cape and could climb things, but you can’t have everything.”'' *''“It was an extraordinary experience coming into the studio the first time. Having worked on very small independent films, I encountered a guy who was doing storyboards, and they were so beautiful and elaborate, they all looked like single paintings. You could have hung any of them on your wall. And he had not only created this beautiful array of each frame of the film, he was then sitting at the computer and talking to Joe Johnston —so here I was in the midst of this conversation, a discussion with Joe about where he wanted a submarine to be positioned at a certain time. And they had the ability to move the whole set around using graphics, which just showed me the enormity of the project and how advanced it was. It was like I had stepped into my own comic book world.”'' *"Yeah, they mentioned that, they mentioned it to me. But I don’t know how… I’m too busy. I’m trying to film, I’m filming at the moment, everyday, and I’m really trying to make it work but I think I’m stuck in Budapest, so at the moment its really, really tough, like I don’t know how I’m going to achieve it. I don’t know how I’m going to get to… yeah, there was talk of it, and now I don’t know whether I can, which will be really annoying because I loved being part of those. You know, I think it was such an incredible time, and I think — you know the first one — they did such an incredible job of it. So, I will try my hardest to get Stark back into a flashback sequence or some description, but its proving rather difficult in terms of scheduling at the moment." *"Well, it's hard to say...we're shooting something for it. I've worn the costume again. But whether they just had me put it on as a joke, I don't know laughs It was good fun getting back into it and he's got some very cool shades now. But who knows..." *"I would like to do any way possible that Howard Stark can make a return! He's such a fun character to play, and I really believe that he could make quite an exciting character to watch more of. The flawed entrepreneur, the kind of crazy playboy, from that era is an exciting concept. I saw Hayley recently, and I think that the ''Carter thing is possibly going to happen, so yeah. I'd love to. I wouldn't hesitate." *"''It depends how those things play out. You never know. And Marvel, they have such an incredible way of changing the format or how it's going to be seen or how your character could return, so I would just like that character to return because I know now that Captain America has moved on and has moved into the present. It's very hard to work a way in which he should be in the current films, but you never know. There's always talk of how bring him back, and I know I'd be very much up for playing him again." *"You can't really think too much about – because of so many years and so many fans, you're answering to quite a lot of people's idea of who they expect that person to be. Hopefully, they'll work out a way to bring Stark back in somewhere. I don't know how because it was set in the past, but he's a really fun character to play. It's great. He's an old-fashioned playboy. There's some fun to be had with Howard Stark, there really is." Trivia *Dominic is dating Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. actress Ruth Negga. External links *http://screencrave.com/2010-05-24/dominic-cooper-to-play-howard-stark-in-captain-america/ Category:Captain America cast Category:Marvel One-Shots cast Category:Agent Carter cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast